


Weary travellers on a Time Bus

by Bacner



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Gen, LMDs, Mack and Yo Yo love each other, Post 7x06, Time Travel, everyone is feeling slightly blue by now, mental fatigue, missing moment, post 7x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: Post episode 7x02. Team Bus is tired, and that's not good for the morale...
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Deke Shaw & Jemma Simmons
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Marvel owns everyone here.

The mood on the team Time Bus, as they were leaving the post-WWII NYC behind them, was subdued – despite saving Malick’s ancestor from the Chromicoms and jump-starting the Koenig family’s career in S.H.I.E.L.D., they did leave Enoch behind, and given their record of accom-plishment, it would bite them in the ass eventually, period.

Plus… lately it seemed, at least to Mack and Yo-Yo, that things just were not going so well among their friends for whatever reason-

“Coulson is still dead,” Daisy said flatly – apparently, one of them has said the last part aloud, “May hasn’t gotten much better since the entire mess with Izel and the Shrike, and Enoch is missing. Pity, and who is next to go? Me, Deke, Melinda, anyone else-?”

“Coulson-“

“The LMD is turned off,” Daisy said flatly, “and I’m sorry, I’m playing along as much as I can, but sometimes? I just need time to stop and be myself instead.”

“Daisy-“ Deke opened his mouth. Daisy looked back at him. There was a pause.

“…As I was saying,” Daisy was not budging, “I’m doing my best to be loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D. and am loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D., yes, but sometimes? I just don’t want to act anymore, sometimes, I am just myself and not the girl who had met the original AC way back when – six years ago, seven? Even before our time jump adventure began, everything – years, months, weeks and etc. – began to blur together, you know?”

“Oh Daisy,” Jemma sighed, as she hugged her friend. “Don’t worry. Soon it will all be over…”

“Not unless we die or commit suicide,” Daisy said flatly, “and considering that you still have to have Deke’s mother, pardon the crudeness, neither of those thing is an option.”

“Oh Daisy, you say the sweetest things,” Jemma said wryly. 

“Still true…”

“Maybe, but…” Jemma waved her hands in the air to emphasize her point and looked around for support, but none was coming. “But something! Some more optimism, you guys! We’ve been through worse!”

“Yes, and we’re going strong, by our standards,” Mack finally admitted, “but I have to admit that Coulson’s LMD isn’t like the real thing exactly, though it helps, but Melinda’s condition is troubling…” he looked away. “I actually miss Nick Fury’s ugly mug, you know?”

“I didn’t know that you didn’t get along,” Yo-Yo said softly.

“Yes, well, we didn’t,” Mack shrugged, “but so far? He is still the best director of S.H.I.E.L.D. that S.H.I.E.L.D. had had up to date-

“Well, maybe when we come back he’ll take over once more?” Daisy suggested carefully.

“That’d be great!” Mack said with surprising enthusiasm; ‘surprising’ here meant that he ‘surprised everyone present instead’. “Ah well, the sweetness of dreams and what else have you!” He leaned down and kissed Yo-Yo.

The Latin-American agent colored, but took Mack by hand and the pair left…for personal reasons.

“Well, at least someone’s happy,” Daisy said wryly as she also left for her own quarters, leaving Jemma and Deke by themselves.

“You, uh, want to play twister?” Deke tentatively asked.

Jemma sighed, but agreed.

End


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post episode 7x06, team Time Bus continues to recover, but it's still a mixed bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: everyone here is owned by Marvel.

“So, Daisy, how are you feeling?” Simmons asked, sounding more nervous than her usual self – these days, the Time Bus was strapped for many critical supplies, and their latest setback only made it worse. 

“Better than someone who’d been cut-open by a Hydra scientist wannabe should feel,” Daisy snapped as she got off the operating table without any of her usual power and strength. “Thank you, Jemma, really. This was my worst experience since we were sent to the future and the Kree experimented on me – guess now it’s Hydra’s turn…” she trailed away as she clearly thought about something else from her past… “Anyways, what’s the stat?”

“Well, um, Coulson is dead-“

“He’s been dead for a long time now, Jemma- wait. Did you mean the current LMD version of him?”

“Yes! I mean, he died, saving us from the Chronocons,” Jemma said quickly, but by the look on Daisy’s face, she was not buying it. “Daisy, come now-“

“What about everyone else?”

“Well, Mack’s parents are dead,” Yo-Yo said quietly, “we were too late. Right now, though, both he and Deke are lost in time-“

“We’ll find them,” Daisy said, with an odd note of not quite bitterness, but something similar. “You remember the old song, you limey? If you lost, I’ll be there, I’ll find you – time after time?”

“No!” Jemma snapped. Sadly, before she could elaborate on her reply, Enoch interrupted:

“But if you want, I can sing it to you completely – it is one of the songs in my memory, and-“

“No, no need,” Daisy shook her head. “We’re lost, we’re here, and no one will find us – no one cares about us, not even Fury that DC used to talk about before he died.”

“That’s not true!” Jemma stamped her foot. “We-“

“- aren’t entirely sure as to where Fitz is. Again,” Daisy did not back down, before switching her attention to Enoch: “And how’s the Time Bus itself is doing, anyhow?”

“We need to re-work it, and fast!” Enoch said brightly, before catching himself: “I mean, fix it!”

“I don’t care,” Daisy shook her head. “Can you do it? Jemma and I can help-“

“So can I,” Yo-Yo spoke up suddenly, startling the other women.

“You sure?” Daisy asked quietly. “You don’t look much better than May does-“

“Yes,” Yo-Yo said flatly. “I need to do something before I implode!” She eyed the other two women and notably did not add anything else – the tensions were already high, and any accidental word could set off something bad. 

“…How hard is it going to be, anyhow?” Jemma bravely tried to fill-in the gap. Sadly, she did not do a very good job. “I mean, what with Coulson gone-“

“Oh, he isn’t gone,” Enoch said, in a rather too-airy tone. “We still have several LMDs of him left-“

“Of course you do,” Daisy said bitterly. “All righty, then! Shall we start fixing the Time Bus and rescuing Mack and Deke?”

And this was what they did.

End


End file.
